A number of the 1-(aryloxyphenyl)piperazines with which the present invention is concerned and their preparation are described in Belg. Pat. No. 844,343, wherein it is pointed out that the concerned compounds exert a regulatory activity on the metabolism of lipids and carbohydrates and that, as a result, they can be used as pharmaceuticals, particularly in the prevention and treatment of such metabolic disorders as, for example, hyperlipidemy, obesity and arteriosclerosis. It has now unexpectedly been found that the subject compounds possess valuable antimicrobial, more particularly antifungal and antibacterial, properties.